


Wrecked

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Wrecked

Keith had his legs spread wide, he was soaking through his boxers as he grinded down against Lance's hard cock. Each time he'd roll his hips, Lance's cock would catch on his dripping wet, clothed hole and Keith couldn't help but let out little whimpers.

The others were in the next room over so they couldn't exactly make much noise. Which was _very_ hard for Keith. He loved moaning Lance's name.

"Baby- _fuck-_ y'gotta keep quiet for me." Lance mutters, gripping Keith's waist tightly.

His blunt nails dig into the skin as he pulls Keith down harder against his clothed cock.

"Mm- can't- feel s'good...wanna feel you f'real..." Keith pants, burying his face into his lover's neck.

"Yeah? Want my cock fillin' y'up?" Lance asks with a particularly filthy thrust.

" _Mmp-_ pl-please- need it! Need you!"

"I've got y'baby." Lance coos as he lays Keith onto his back.

He pulls down Keith's boxers, the crotch sticking to where he's leaking with slick. His thighs and folds glistening with it.

" _Shit-_ Keith, baby. You're so wet- s'hard for me." Lance purrs, running two fingers along the folds. He spreads them and groans at the slick basically gushing from Keith.

"Don't tease." Keith rasps, bucking his hips up.

"Mm- this ain't nothin' baby."

Lance tosses the soaked fabric to the side, pushing Keith's legs wider. There's a small wet patch on the bed now and Lance can't help but groan.

He leans down and laps at Keith's wet thighs and up to his slick hole. Keith accidentally gasps a bit too loud, he bites down on his lip to stop anymore sounds from coming out.

Lance looks up, eyes meeting his lover's. He smirks and licks a stripe up to Keith's cock, wrapping his lips around it to suck harshly.

And Keith's legs clamp tight around Lance's head, thighs shaking ever so slightly and they hadn't done anything but grind on each other.

Lance hums, tongue slipping down to push into Keith's cunt. Fingers teasing at his cock.

Keith digs his fingers into the sheets, claws ripping into them. He couldn't help it, he was so turned on that his galra side couldn't help but show.

"C'mon..."

"Hmm?" Lance hums right against Keith's dick.

"Put your cock in me before I fuck myself." Keith hisses.

Lance pulls away chuckling, he licks his lips and kisses Keith. Making him taste himself.

He then takes his own boxers off before laying back down, pulling Keith right back into his lap.

"Since y'wanted to fuck y'self so bad." Lance grins, its lopsided and Keith loves that look.

He sinks himself down onto Lance's cock, tight wet heat enveloping the length. Keith can't help but groan, Lance's thick cock stretching him wide, slick dripping down the length and onto his balls.

"C'mon baby, get movin'" Lance chuckles, thrusting up.

Keith clenches his teeth to keep a moan in, his hands finding purchase on Lance's chest before he face plants. He stares Lance down before rising up and slamming right back down.

He rolls his hips and fists a hand in Lance's hair. His thighs shake as he rises back up and falls back down. Lance's cock reaching all the right places, yet he still wanted more.

Lance smirks, pushing two fingers into Keith's mouth. He loved taking advantage of Keith's fixation on hands while also satisfying own his oral fixation.

Keith groans around the digits, hips bucking forward as he tastes the sweat on Lance's fingers. Tastes _himself_ on his fingers.

It makes that knot in his stomach tighten, he reaches down, ready to circle his fingers around his cock when Lance grabs his hand.

"You'll cum without it, baby."

Keith whines and rolls his hips. He wanted- no, _needed_ more.

"La-ahnce-" Keith says, tongue laving at the pads of Lance's fingertips.

"How 'bout I fuck you like you deserve? Hmm?"

Keith nods enthusiastically, he loved riding Lance, but he loved when Lance fucked him even more. At this point, he was sure their friends had heard them. There's no way they hadn't.

"Yeah? Want it? Wanna have your face shoved in the mattress? Get fucked like a whore?"

Keith moans around Lance's fingers, he loved when Lance got like this. His voice thick and gruff.

Lance lifts Keith from his cock, manhandling him into the position he wants. Keith's face shoved into one of the pillows that hadnt fallen to the floor.

He pushes the head of his cock back into Keith's cunt, thrusting shallowly just to tease him.

"Lance- stop fuckin' aro- _ah~ oh-!"_

Keith's interrupted when Lance thrusts in hard, pulling out almost completely before slamming back to the hilt. Keith couldn't help but nearly scream into the pillow, this angle was so much better. Lance always hit the right spots with each position, but this? This was definitely the best.

"Ha-harder!" Keith rasps.

"Yeah? Want me to fuck you harder mami?" Lance pants out, balling his hand into Keith's hair.

He pulls Keith's head up, his other hand resting on Keith's hip. He uses it to pull Keith back when he thrusts forward.

"Oh- oh my god~!" Keith cries out, his walls spasming around Lance as he cums.

"Y'Like that? Mm- mami, y'so good, s'tight n wet 'round me." Lance breathes, pressing his nose into the crook of Keith's neck.

He fucks him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, well into oversensitive.

"Cum- _oh fuck-_ cum in me- C'mon- _fuck~!"_

Lance spills deep inside Keith, he lays on top of Keith til he's soft and then pulls out.

"Never thought you'd like me callin' you mami- by the way, I didn't mean it like-"

"I know y'didn't- 'sides, was really hot. Y'voice just does is for me." Keith grunts, he could feel the mix of his and Lance's cum leaking down his thighs.

He pushes Lance off, rolling over onto his back. He spreads his thighs and reaches down between them, gathering the mix and pushing it back inside. This was one of his favorite parts.

"Mami- y'killin' me." Lance groans, pressing his lips to Keith's neck. He mouths at the hickies he had left before, sweat beading down the skin.

"Y'aint dead yet, darlin'." Keith drawls, he uses his other hand to circle his dick.

His fingers pumping in and out of himself as he works himself to a second orgasm. His thighs shake as his eyes roll back as he breathes Lance's name.

" _Shit-_ Keith, baby. Baby boy- y'so hot- jus' wait til I can go again- you're gettin' _wrecked."_


End file.
